Simplify the following expression: ${-4(19-n)-3(-5n+7)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{19-n}{)} - 3(-5n+7) $ $ {-76+4n} - 3(-5n+7) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -76+4n {-3(}\gray{-5n+7}{)} $ $ -76+4n + {15n-21} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4n + 15n} {-76 - 21}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {19n} {-76 - 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19n} {-97}$ The simplified expression is $19n-97$